Lullaby
by Pricat
Summary: This is about both Shrek and Fiona dealing with the triplets and the fact that sometimws being a family isn't what it's cracked up to be.
1. Long Night

Lullaby 

Fiona was going out for the night with friends. She was leaving Shrek with their triplets. She was nervous about leaving them with their father. "Don't worry honey. They'll be fine with me." Shrek told her. "It's not that. I'm worried. It's the first time that I left the house for a drink with friends and they'll be worried without me here. " she said as she kissed him.

"We'll be fine honey. You go enjoy yourself." He told her as he watched her leave. He then saw his son Meatballs crawl over to him. He looked like he was about to cry. "Hey, hey cut it out. Mommy will be back soon. Daddy's here so you're not alone." Shrek said gently. Meatballs then started to cry. He got worried as Felicia and Spam joined in. He then picked one of them up. Something reeked. It was Spam's diaper. "Uh-oh! Somebody needs changed." Shrek muttered as he began to change his son's diaper. "Better?" he asked him. Spam cooed happily at that. "I'll take it as a yes." Shrek said as Spam crawled on the floor.

He then picked up Felicia and Meatballs and sat down in Fiona's rocking chair with them in his arms. "_I can't believe I'm blessed with three cute little babes. Sure they're mess makers sometime but all babies are like that. Only I hope when they grow up that they find Love with people just as wonderful as them."_ He thought looking at them. Felicia then started touching his nose. He smiled warmly at that. "That's good honey." He said to her. Spam then laid his head on his father's leg. Shrek's heart melted at that. He then bathed them gently.

The worry that had filled him when Fiona left the house was fading. He laughed as his sons made bubbles in the tub. "Daddy!" Meatballs said. Shrek's mouth hung open at that. He had been drying Spam and Felicia when Meatballs said that. He then saw Donkey and Puss burst in through the door. They saw their friend in shock. "Boss are you okay?" Puss asked nervously. That made Shrek snap out of it. "Huh? Oh sorry Puss. Can you keep an eye on Felicia and Spam while I finish with Meatballs?" he said. "Where's Fiona?" Donkey asked him curiously. "She went out with friends. She was scared about leaving them with me." Shrek told him. Donkey watched as his friend dried his son and put him in his arms as he sat down in the alligator chair. "Daddy!" Meatballs said again. This shocked Donkey. "He just said… his first word!" he said frantically. "I know. That's why I was like that when I was drying the other two." Shrek said as Meatballs yawned. "Aww. Someone's ready for sleep!" Donkey said as he saw him lay his head on his father's shoulder. But Puss was chasing Spam. He'd taken Puss's sword and was running around with it. "Come back here before you get hurt!" he said to Spam, Felicia was just sitting on the floor taking in the madness of her brother. Shrek then saw Meatballs wiggle a little. He then heard him cry as he woke up.

"Great! Now he's awake! I had him asleep but you guys had to wake him up." Shrek said irritated. Puss then watched as his ogre friend moved onto the rocking chair with Meatballs in his arms. He and Donkey watched as Shrek rocked his son to sleep again. They then put him in the crib. "But boss what about the other two? They're still up." Puss told him. "Don't worry. I've got a way with kids." Shrek reassured him as he filled up two bottles with warm slug milk. Spam and Felicia then crawled over at the sight of the bottles. "Good babies." Shrek said as he watched them drink. Donkey then watched as they fell asleep at once. Puss put them gently in the crib next to their brother. "How did you know that'll work?" Puss whispered. "No baby can resist warm milk, even ogre babies. It's like a toasty sleep aid." he told him. They watched as he sat in the alligator chair. His eyes were focused on the fire in front of him. He then fell asleep. Puss smiled as he put a blanket over his legs.

Later Fiona came home. Sh was nervous as she came in but seeing the triplets asleep in their crib relieved her. "Hey honey." she whispered as he opened his eyes. "You're back already?" he said to her. Spam then woke up. "I'll get it." Shrek told her sleepily but she calmed Spam down and put him back to sleep. She smiled as she looked at their babies.

Their precious treasures that needed more protection than gold or a mansion... "I know you're gonna do some amazing things when you're bigger." she thought as she lingered near the crib...


	2. Fear and Hope

Lullaby 

Ch 2

Fiona smiled later that morning as she heard the triplets wake up. "Good morning." She said to them. They were trying to nuzzle her but almost fell out of the crib but Fiona caught them. "I'm glad to see you too." She said chuckling a little. Shrek then came into the kitchen. "Hello honey. You sleep well?" she said to him. "Sort of. I… I was thinking about the kids." He replied. "Really? What about them?" she asked curiously.

"I wondered what they would be like when they're older, that's all. I just worry for them if you know what I mean." He answered her. She saw anxiousness in his brown eyes at that. "This is really bugging ya, isn't it?" Fiona told him. He nodded quietly. She smiled as she took his hand. "Honey whatever happens, I'm sure they'll grow up to have wonderful lives and maybe change views. We can't make them choose their path. It's up to them. Remember Artie my cousin?" she explained to him warmly.

A smile crossed his face at that. But then he heard crying outside as he walked out of the house. He saw both Meatballs and Spam hiding for some reason. "Guys are you okay? Tell me what's wrong." He said gently to them. Spam then pointed in the direction of hunters coming this way. This worried him greatly. Meatballs whimpered as they watched their father fight these evil things. Fiona watched as the hunters ran off screaming. But they saw him grab his arm in agony. Fiona then ran out and to his side.

She saw that he was weak an carried him inside over her shoulder. "Daddy hurt?" Meatballs said worriedly to her. Fiona watched as his brother and sister joined him with equal sadness in their eyes. She then lifted up her husband's sleeve. There was a massive cut with some glass in it. This shocked her greatly. "Don't worry guys. Daddy will be alright." She said calmly to them. Shrek then gritted his teeth as she removed the glass from the wound and bandaged it. "Thanks honey." He said as he kissed her. "It's okay. You saved them from a hunter attack." She told him as she went to put the triplets down for a nap. As she did that, he was thinking about what had happened a couple of minutes ago. "_I feel sorry for them. I was lucky. If anything happened to them, Fiona and I would never forgive ourselves. But maybe I should tell them about hunters and their evil doing."_ He thought. He knew that the world was full of danger and adventure but he wanted to protect them from some of it.

Fiona then watched as he made them some coffee. "How're you?" she asked, worry in her blue eyes. "I'll be fine. It's the kids I'm worried about." he told her. "I know what you mean. I know you want to help protect them but maybe the hunter thing is something you can't protect them from. You've just got to let them deal with it on their own." she told him as she sipped the coffee. "If I had let them handle it, your sons would be dead and Felicia would have no brothers!" he said angrily. Fiona was shocked by the tone of his voice at that. She knew that her husband cared and loved their children as much as she did but she wanted them to experience these things even if they were good or bad things. "Honey are you okay?" she asked quietly for she saw a small tear roll down his face but he wiped it away with his sleeve. "Something's worrying you, isn't it?" she said as he looked at her. "It's just because of hunters... something bad happened to my parents. They were taken away before my eyes. I managed to hide so they didn't take me as well. But when I was a teen I found out that they were slayed at a tournament." he explained quietly. She then saw him gaze at the fire, his back to her. "I'm sorry I asked you seeing it hurts so much." she whispered as she went into the bedroom.

She then put them in the play pen and followed her husband into the bedroom. He looked sad as he sat beside her on the bed. For some reason she made him feel safe. He then showed her something. "It's a picture of me and my parents before they... went. We loved each other very much so today when that happened because I remembered when I lost one family and was afraid they'd take my own in that same way." he told her. She hugged him tightly. "Don't worry that could never happen to us. Besides we'll teach them how to defend themselves if that happens again." she reassured him as they kissed. He smiled as a thought entered his mind. "What's funny?" she asked him curiously. "I was thinking of our two sons doing karate. That would be fun to watch." he said chuckling. "You're right about that. They'd destroy the place!" she said laughing. "There's just one more thing we need to talk about." she said.

"What's that?" Shrek asked. "Sending them to school." she answered. He got worried about that but decided to try it. He laughed as he watched his kids play on the mud slide like nothing bad had happened...


End file.
